Explosively-formed penetrator (EFP) warheads have proven useful against steel and other re-enforced armors. In a conventional single EFP, illustrated in FIG. 1, a main explosive charge 12 proximate to a detonator ignition train 18 is pressed or cast and machined in a steel casing or shell 14 that accommodates a liner 16 having a hemispherical, trumpet, conical or other similar shape. When the liner 16 has a trumpet or conical shape, the warhead is referred to as a shape charge (SC) rather than an EFP and is characteristically used for perforations and demolitions because its stand-off distance is shorter than the stand-off distance of an EFP warhead. Typically, the liner is made of a highly ductile metal having a high density, such as copper, molybdenum, tungsten, aluminum, or the like. As illustrated in FIG. 2, when the EFP 12 main explosive charge 12 is detonated by the detonator ignition train 18, the liner 16 is projected forward as a molten-metal elongated slug, referred to as a penetrating jet, which can travel typically at speeds above 9.66 kilometers per second (6 miles per second). The high velocity, high density jet is able to pierce metal armors and other similar re-enforcements.
The concept of using explosive energy to deform a metal plate into a coherent penetrator while simultaneously accelerating it to extremely high velocities offers a unique method of employing a kinetic energy liner without the use of a gun barrel. However, such armor perforation capability needs further improvement to counter new generations of harder armored targets, without resorting to a larger caliber weapon system. In addition, while present day liners may be able to penetrate targets such as tanks and underground bunkers, there is a need for warheads that deliver high velocity penetrating jets with enhanced explosive output.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide liners of EFP and SC warheads with improved kinetic energy. It is also desirable to provide liners for EFP and SC warheads that provide enhanced explosive output. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.